


I can feel your pain

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had always known that Stiles was his mate, it was impossible to ignore, but he'd been doing his best. He could feel it when Stiles was in pain, almost like the pain was his own and the closer he got to the boy, the worse it became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel your pain

 Derek had always known that Stiles was his mate, it was impossible to ignore, but he'd been doing his best. He could feel it when Stiles was in pain, almost like the pain was his own and the closer he got to the boy, the worse it became. Not that he'd ever tell him, that wouldn't be fair.

Unless Stiles ever became a werewolf, unless he ever became able to feel what Derek felt, it was unlikely that anything would ever happen between them. It was hard, it was like spending years loving someone, only for them to wake up one day and forget all about you. Sure, Derek didn't have the memories of a life with Stiles, but he felt like he did.

Since Peter bit Scott, since Derek and Stiles' lives became tangled together, Derek could feel more. He would always remember waking up one day with this feeling in the pit of his stomach, like there was a knife twisting slowly through his flesh. He spent the day feeling sick, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He hadn't felt like that since the fire, since he'd lost his family.

Then he'd heard Scott asking Stiles if he was okay and he'd seen the kid's red eyes and he'd worked it out. He'd been feeling what Stiles had been feeling. Nobody had ever told him that he'd be able to feel his mate's emotional pain.

It took days to subside, days for Derek and Stiles to feel okay again. Derek had had to stop himself from going over to the Stilinski house to do something, anything to cheer Stiles up. He didn't see Stiles laugh for a week and it was hard not to say anything but the last thing Derek wanted to do was bring up the subject of his mother's death.

He knew how hard it was to lose someone, how hard it was to act like nothing was wrong when the anniversary rolled around.

He thought nothing of it for a few months, distracted by everything going on in town. It wasn't until it happened again that Derek remembered. He was running in the woods, training, making sure he was fully prepared for whatever the Alpha pack wanted with him when he felt it.

Stiles was in pain. More pain than Derek had ever felt from him. He turned, without thinking, running straight for Stiles' house. He smelled the blood long before he reached it. Derek's stomach dropped, there was a lot of blood. Too much blood.

He took a short cut, rounding a corner and running straight for the Stilinski house. The metallic scent of blood clung to his nostrils, it smelled like Stiles but something was wrong. Something was off.

He got closer to the house and that was when he saw it. Stiles on the floor, leaning against the front wall of the house, the door still hanging open. His father was in his arms, not moving, blood spilling from a wound in his chest.

Stiles looked up as he approached, his eyes bloodshot, face stained with tears.

“He...” Stiles began, but that was all he said.

His mouth moved but no words came out as Derek ran over. He could smell the gunpowder in the air, Stiles didn't need to explain. Beacon Hills was quiet (for humans) but being Sheriff was still a risky job.

Stiles looked back down at his father, hands shaking as he pulled him closer.

“Have you phone an ambulance?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked up, his eyes wide.

“I didn't... I forgot...”

Derek pulled out his phone, dialling the number quickly. He didn't take his eyes off Stiles as he spoke to the operator. Stiles flinched when he said “shot”, like he hadn't processed it yet. Derek heard the sirens before Stiles did but Stiles was too busy trying to get his father to speak to him to notice much.

Derek felt helpless and he didn't like it. He wasn't used to being unable to do anything.

“Derek... why wont he wake up?” Stiles asked.

Derek could hear the Sheriff’s heart beating. It was faint but it was there. He was breathing, he was alive, but Derek knew how much blood he'd lost.

“He's breathing,” Derek said, because it was all he could say.

The ambulance swerved into the driveway. The paramedics jumped out and pulled his father out of Stiles' arms. Stiles didn't react, he just let them take him. He was numb, Derek could feel it. His eyes looked unfocused, like he didn't know where to look.

“Can you come with me?” he asked Derek as he got up and walked towards the ambulance.

“Sorry, family members only,” the paramedic said.

It was a bullshit rule that did more harm than good. If they lived anywhere other than Beacon Hills, Derek would have lied, would have somehow suggested that he and Stiles were brothers, but that didn't work in a town where everyone knew everyone.

“It's okay, I'll drive you,” Derek said. “Give me the keys to your Jeep.”

The fact that Stiles gave Derek the keys to his baby without even thinking about it was testament to how shaken he was.

They didn't say a word to each other for most of the ride as Derek followed the lights of the ambulance. He didn't expect Stiles to want to speak, but the silence was weird. Stiles was never quiet.

His shirt was covered in blood, tears still dripping down his chin.

“He's going to be okay, isn't he?”

Derek didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to him, but he couldn't say what he thought, either. Luckily, Stiles didn't seem to need an answer.

“He has to be okay. Has to be. He's... he's not just family, he's my only family,” Stiles said quietly. “He's all I have. I mean... you get that, don't you?”

“He'll be fine,” Derek said.

He just wanted Stiles to be okay. He wanted the Sheriff to be okay. He wanted to find whoever had put them both through this much pain and rip their hearts out of their chest.

“To think,” Stiles laughed. “I told him he needed to eat better. I told him curly fries were bad for his heart.”

Derek looked away from the road. Stiles was slumped in his seat, face pale, expression blank.

He was hurting and there was nothing to be done. So Derek just kept driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm a coward and I'm writing the crucial part in the next chapter. 
> 
> There'll be sex eventually.


End file.
